Un cadeau très spécial
by Catirella
Summary: [Série Petit OS : Numéro 58] ... Duo est un surdoué un peut tout fou... Qui a des penchants sexuelles très spéciaux, pas encore mises en applications... Tout commence dans un amphi théâtre ... ... YAOI


Titre : **Un cadeau très spécial **

**Auteur :** Catirella

Disclamer : Ils ne sont pas à moi. Quel dommage ! J'ai pourtant tout fait pour ! Mais ils ne veulent pas les donner ou même les prêter au Japon… M'en fous ! Je les pique quand même, Na !

Couples : Ben, il faut toujours deviner, mais c'est toujours aussi pas bien compliqué non plus à le faire !

Genre : _**Série de petits OS… Et les situations au hasard de la vie… **_(Number 58) …

_Bêta, __Siashini_

_Qui ne sait pas que Duo est i__rremplaçable_

_Mais je le savais déjà !_

**Note de Catirella (l'auteur) :**  
_Écrit le 11 juin 2007.__  
__Mise en ligne le mardi 12 juin 2007 à 20h30._

Je ne vais pas vous mentir, j'ai commencé ce texte en soirée et fini vers 22 heures hier.  
Je sais que ce n'est pas terrible comme texte.  
J'ai fait pire et bien mieux, j'en suis sûre et certaine. Mais bon…  
C'était rien à la base, donc indulgence please…  
Mais libre à vous de critiquer. Je vous préviens, la fin pour certains ou certaines risque d'être frustrante, une fois de plus.  
Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et Bisou,  
_**Catirella**_

◈

Est-il vraiment utile de le préciser maintenant ?  
**OS court. C'est le cas cette semaine, très court. **

◈ … ◈

◈ 〰 Pour les inconditionnels du **MARDI**〰 ◈

◈

◇ **Merci à Siashini ****pour cette correction. **◇

◈

_J'ai répondu à toutes les reviews pour l'OS numéro 57 de mardi dernier et juste au cas ou..._

" Merci à... **Noan** - **nagoyaka** - **jojo** - **haevenly** - **zashikiwarashi** - **MiSs ShInIgAmI** - **lisou52** - **SNT59** - **cristalsky** - **ilham** - **kela** - **mimi** - **Dame Emma** - **Tsuki-no-Shinigami** - **shini-cat** - **Sheikhan** - **L'ange gardien** - **Iroko** - **princessMimiko** - **Kirin-Tenshi** - **Yami Sheina** - **marnie02 **- **Dyneen** et **kuroneko11**... Mais aussi à tous ceux qui lisent mais m'en laissent pas pour diverses raisons ou qui l'on fait mais trop tard par rapport à la mise en ligne du mardi... "

_**Catirella**_

◈

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Un cadeau très spécial**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Aaaaaaaaaaaaaah Adam et Ève.

Quel beau couple.

N'oublions pas le jardin d'Éden, le serpent, la pomme.

Moi, j'ai toujours rêvé d'être Ève sauf que je suis un Adam. Je porte pas le prénom Dieu merci.

Adam Maxwell… Wmouai… Ève Maxwell. Soupir. J'ai eu le droit à Duo. Ils devaient avoir un pressentiment mes parents.

_**Duo **__nom masculin – sens 1 : Composition musicale écrite pour être chantée à deux voix ou exécutée par deux instruments (Musique)… Sens 2 : Couple (Familier). Synonyme deux Anglais duo._

Mes parents avaient donc vu juste. Je suis un garçon mais j'aime avoir le rôle de la fille. Du moins… Au lit…

Donc je ne suis pas Adam. Ni Ève.

Juste Duo Maxwell.

J'aimerais tellement rencontrer mon Adam pour que nous partagions le fruit défendu.

Je m'égare. Enfin pas trop qu'en même hein… Et si Adam il pouvait éventuellement avoir des tendances sadomasochistes je suis preneur aussi.

Ben quoi ?

Ça m'excite, je n'y peux rien. Bon d'accord je n'ai pas encore fait le maso, mais il faut une première fois à toutes choses non.

Bon là je regarde, ce qu'il y a de potable autour de moi et autant dire que… HOUYAYAYAYA…

BOUM.

- **MAXWELL arrêtez de faire le pitre à la fin**… _Tu parles d'un étudiant surdoué, un vrai clown oui_…

- Gay Msieur. Gay le clown… _Dans les deux sens du terme en plus_.

- Hein ?

- Nopé.

- Quoi ?

- Hein ?

- **MAXWELL**.

- Présent.

Le professeur dépité lève les yeux au ciel alors que tout l'amphi théâtre est mort de rire à l'exception d'IceBoy.

Duo reprit un air sérieux et plongea le nez dans… ! … Rien, car il n'avait sorti aucune affaire depuis le début du cours.

À la fin du cours Duo évite soigneusement le regard de tueur que lui lance le bel inconnu du cours de droit pénal , mais manque de chance ne regardant pas où il allait il se prend de plein fouet le torse parfait d'IB (IceBoy). Duo se retrouva les fesses sur le sol, le nez enfin en l'air à fixer son obstacle vivant.

- Ah !

- Hn ?

- Duo

Les sourcils se froncent encore plus qu'ils ne l'étaient.

- Baka.

- Hein ? Pourquoi tu me traites d'imbécile ?

Un levé de sourcils… _Tiens il n'est pas si bête que cela !_ (Pensées d'IB)

- Un, deux "Duo", trois, Quatre… Tu n'as rien trouvé de mieux à dire. »

- Mais Duo c'est mon prénom et rien d'autre.

- Hn ! Ça existe ce type de prénoms ?

- J'en suis la preuve vivante… Dis. Tu peux m'aider à me relever, steuplaît ?

Pas un mot de plus mais une main tendue que Duo s'empresse de prendre, celle-ci le ramena avec lui à une allure que Duo eut du mal à suivre.

- WHOUA… Et bien quelle remontée.

- Hn… Je ne sais pas pourquoi le Prof à dit que tu étais un surdoué. Tu es jeune en effet…

- Oui je viens juste d'avoir 18 ans et maman et papa ils m'ont loué un petit studio cette année.

- Je n'avais pas fini.

- Oups désolé.

_Pourquoi il soupire IB ?_ (Pensées de Duo.)

- 18 ans et en 4ème année de droit. Hum, en effet tu es surdoué. Par contre tu n'as pas dû recevoir beaucoup de fessées pour être aussi indiscipliné en cours et perturber celui-ci.

- Hé, tu es qui toi pour me faire une leçon de morale ?

- Heero Yuy, le nouvel assistant du Professeur Chang ou plutôt Maître Yuy assistant de Maître Chang.

Duo lui fait un immense sourire.

- Tu ne fais pas ton âge.

- Je vais le tuer.

- Je préfère la fessée… Dis, tu as une petite copine ?

- Hn ? Oui pourquoi ?

Duo est très déçu, il est hétéro et pris de surcroît.

- Non rien juste pour savoir si les filles me demandent. Bon je te laisse, j'ai faim.

Heero le regarde partir en retenant un micro sourire.

_Oui, ma copine se sera bientôt toi, mais version garçon._ _Beau petit cul._ (Pensées d'Heero.)

Heero maintenant affiche un sourire en coin.

**2 mois plus tard.**

- BOUuuuu, il fait froid depuis une semaine c'est dingue. Bonjour Yuy alors bientôt les fêtes de Noël, il va falloir songer à changer de chemise car le vert caca c'est passé de mode.

- Je compte sur toi Maxwell pour me l'offrir.

Duo s'arrête net et Trowa Barton un ami depuis 4 ans lui rentre dans le dos.

- Désolé Max.

- Na c'est ma faute… Je t'en prie va t'asseoir, garde-moi une place… Revenons à nous deux… Comment cela tu attends que je t'offre une chemise ? Et moi j'aurais quoi comme cadeau ?

Heero se rapproche et lui susurre au creux de l'oreille.

- _Un stage SM_.

Duo vire au rouge vermillon. Une fois l'information bien analysée, il regarde Heero droit dans les yeux.

- Il est où le piége ? Elle est où la copine ? Je ne suis pas un blaireau version… " J'utilise l'Oréal et je le vaux bien "… C'est pas parce que j'ai les cheveux longs que je pense avec ma… Je me comprends.

- Il n'y a pas de piége. Ma copine n'existe pas… J'ai passé 2 mois à essayer de te faire comprendre, mais tu es un baka de première car tu m'as mis dans le vent plus de 36 fois…

- Tu les as comptées ?

- Je n'avais pas fini.

- Oups désolé… Remake de la rentrée, c'est trop drôle…

- DUO.

- Scuse, je t'écoute. Il est où Chang au fait ?

- Il a dû retard… Donc ma copine s'est toi, ET ce n'est pas négociable. Le fait que tu sois un blaireau… Hummm…

- Attention à ta réponse, car ton popol pourrait bien aller se faire Réléna. Elle t'apprécie **énormément** la 1ère année de Droit.

- Duo.

- 'Vi ?

- Ferme-la.

- …

Duo ne dit plus rien, mais son sourire en dit long.

- Et là tu viens de penser à ce que tu ne voulais pas dire tout à l'heure. Alors ?

- …

- Duo ?

- …

Heero soupire en le fixant ce qui amuse encore plus le natté qui pousse un petit cri et s'attire plusieurs regards lorsque Heero tire sur la dite natte.

- **Aie**, ça fait mal, Heero lâche ma natte.

- Oui ou non ?

- Oui ou non quoi?

- Tu veux que l'on sorte ensemble ou pas ?

Duo est tout chose, c'est sa première demande depuis qu'il est majeur. L'autre remonte à ses 14 ans par son meilleur ami Quatre. Duo et Quatre ne sont sortis ensemble que 1 mois et sont restés au stade des bisous baveux durant celui-ci. Quatre qui est resté son meilleur ami après cela, est d'ailleurs maqué avec Trowa. Depuis que Duo avait eu la charmante idée de les inviter ensemble chez lui, il a 2 ans pour ses 16 ans.

- Je veux bien, mais je veux les câlins aussi, pas uniquement le stage, comme cadeau de Noël.

- Tu auras plus que tu ne le crois Duo, bien plus.

- Il a une grande hotte le père Noël ?

- Que tu es bête… Maître Chang.

- Bonjour Heero. Monsieur Maxwell qu'allez-vous encore nous faire aujourd'hui ?

- Ah, j'avais complètement oublié, merci de me l'avoir rappelé Professeur. J'ARRIVE…

Chang le regard aller d'un pas rapide vers Barton, se demandant mentalement ce qu'il avait fait pour mériter un génie resté en enfant. Bien que Wufei Chang le savait déjà. Duo était tout simplement le plus jeune qu'il avait eu il y a 4 ans comme étudiant en droit. Il n'avait pas changé en 4 ans. Wufei secoua la tête et se résigna à faire un nouveau cours avec un Duo démoniaquement doué, avec options multiples.

Heero lui se contenta d'être pour une fois pratiquement tout sourire à la réponse de Duo.

**Le 26 décembre au soir dans l'appartement d'Heero.**

- Duo tu n'étais pas obligé de m'acheter 5 chemises !

- Ben si, sinon tu aurais eu l'air d'un ringard les 4 autres jours.

- Merci.

- Mais de rien.

- Baka.

- Je sais, j'ai le droit à ce doux mot depuis octobre.

- Excuse-moi.

- Je t'excuse… C'est quoi ça ?

- Ton cadeau.

Duo regarde le paquet le soupèse, regarde Heero qui le fixe avec un sourcil levé et re-regarde son cadeau.

- Heero je ne comprends pas.

- Quoi ?

- Je n'étais pas sensé avoir un stage SM ? Là j'ai un cadeau carré, un peu lourd sur les genoux.

- Ouvre-le.

Duo dans un soupir ouvre son paquet cadeau.

- D'accord.

Un fois ouvert Duo rougit et sourit.

- Heero c'est coquin comme cadeau… J'adore les menottes… C'est quoi qui est si lourd dans le paquet ?

- Retire ce qu'il y a dessus.

- Hum… … … OH HEERO… Il est magnifique.

- Lorsque j'ai vu l'état du tien, je me suis dit que cela pouvait être un beau cadeau. Tu as dû le lire et le relire pour qu'il soit dans un état pareil ?

- Mes parents me l'ont offert pour mes 13 ans et je l'ai lu juste pour le plaisir avant de passer mon Bac. Et depuis que je fais du droit je suis dès que possible le nez dedans. Je ne veux pas plus tard commettre une erreur. Voilà pourquoi mon code pénal est le plus abîmé de tous. Merci Heero ce cadeau me touche beaucoup.

- De rien, je suis ravi.

Duo range le magnifique ouvrage dans la boite et prend la chemise en voile noir transparent dans la main droite.

- Et maintenant ?

Heero se rapproche de Duo et l'embrasse avec amour. Ils ne sont pas encore amants mais d'un accord commun ce soir sera le grand soir.

Duo a un 2ème cadeau pour Heero ce soir.

Mais ça.

Heero le découvrira juste après la première soirée du stage SM.

**FIN  
du  
LVIII**

Non il n'y aura pas de suite à ce texte. C'est une fin ouverte à vous d'imaginer le stage de Duo.  
Je sais c'est sadique et j'en suis navrée, mais je n'avais pas dans l'idée d'en écrire plus sur le stage SM de Duo donné par Heero.

**Bon, je crois qu'il est temps de vous annoncer que pour les mois de juillet et août " les petits OS du mardi " ne seront pas présents**.

Il est possible qu'à la place si j'ai de l'inspiration vous ayez des OS version moyen, soit le mardi ou le vendredi. Mais pas toutes les semaines. Uniquement si j'en écrit bien sûr, donc il est possible aussi qu'il n'y ait rien.

**" les petits OS du mardi " reviendront le mardi 4 septembre 2007 si tout va bien.**

Gros BISOUS et à mardi prochain normalement ou dans 15 jours.

_**Catirella **_

◈

* * *

_**Merci à vous de m'avoir lue et A+**_


End file.
